The Love Potion
by sharp23
Summary: Kouichi found a book under his bed about a love potion. Things will go out whack soon! Story is better than summary! YAOI Takouji and maybe others.. R and R
1. Walking to School

Sharp23: Well, I have to say I came back after my "disappearance…" Anyway, I regretfully say that I must delete the Pen Pals story and You thought wrong story. I have to do it just to make my page neater.

Takeru: Blah blah, make your page neater…

Sharp23: Yes well…this is dedicated to Kenzy-Chan whom I must say that I'm sorry for not reviewing your fic My Angel You. And perhaps to Splash-Yaoiluv..(even though I think she hates me)

Daisuke: And of course, Sharp23 doesn't own Digimon Frontier. The only thing that belongs to him is the plot.

Warning: This fic contains yaoi which means boy x boy. If you don't like it, then please leave. You have been warned…. And for any of those who like yaoi, the only thing I have to warn you is the craziness in this fic. Particularly since it's New Year.

* * *

The Love Potion by Sharp23

Takuya's POV

School is so boring…is there anything in life that is exciting? sigh It's always the same thing everyday, get up, take a shower, get dressed, go to school, go home from school, go to bed. And here I was, walking to school with my friends.

"Takuya, were you paying attention to me?" I snapped out of my out-of-mind state and looked at Izumi who looking right back at me.

"Um…yeah…. I was listening." I was hoping she would fall for this excuse.

"Oh really?" I nodded. "Then could you repeat what I said?" Oh shit, she's clever. Might as well come out with the truth.

"No?" I smiled gleefully which I have no reason for.

"That's what I thought. Now anyway guys………." Her words became nothing to me as I went back to my out-of-mind state. Maybe my life could be exciting if only I could tell my feelings for _him._ I looked at Kouji, hoping he wouldn't notice me staring. He was walking next to me so I'm thinking he would but it seems he's out of it too. I know that Kouji would hate me if I ever told him how I felt for him. sigh

"Why do you keep sighing Takuya?" It was Izumi once again.

"No reason." Why can't she ever leave me alone?

"A person doesn't sigh for no reason Taky. I think something's troubling you."

"No, there's nothing. Really!" Izumi stared at me, which got me nervous.

"I hope you're not lying to me. Because you know how I hate liars." Doesn't everyone?

"Yeah, I know." Then she went back to talking. I looked around us and saw that we were almost at school. I also saw that Junpei and Tomoki joined us. But Kouichi wasn't here.

"Hey guys, where's Kouichi?" Someone who hasn't talked yet spoke up.

"Um…he said he was sick." We all turned to Kouji.

"Really?" Izumi was always worried when people were sick.

"How bad is it?" asked Junpei.

"It's not bad at all. His temperature is just a little high today." He gave a smile.

"Hey look!" shouted Tomoki. "We're here!" Then he went off to his other friends who are the same age as him. So we're here already. I hope it the day ends quick.

* * *

Sharp23: Hmm…this fic doesn't look right unless we have someone else's perspective. And that'll be Kouji!

Daisuke and Takeru: Yippee. --

Sharp23: --

* * *

Kouji's POV

I hope Kouichi knows what he's doing. Those chemicals that he has in his room are dangerous.

Flashback

"Kouichi, where did you get this book from?"

"I found it under my bed while I was cleaning." He gave a smile. I gave a weird look to me. Then I looked down and opened the book and I started to read aloud.

"Love Potion, can make anyone tell who their greatest love is. Hmm…I can't read the rest because there's something covering it."

"Ah, who cares? You go to school while I make the potion." I gave a smirk.

"And what should I say to the others when they fund out you're missing?"

"Say I'm sick or something. Now hurry up or you're going to be late!"

End Flashback

I wonder what was also written in that book. Maybe I'll find out when I come home from school.

"Takuya, were you paying attention to me?" I looked at Takuya and saw that he was out of it. I'm glad that Izumi didn't catch me.

"Um…yeah…. I was listening." Sure he was….but I shouldn't say anything since I wasn't listening myself.

"Oh really?" Takuya nodded. "Then could you repeat what I said?" Oh Takuya, I feel bad for you. She caught you and I know you can't get out of this one.

"No?" Then I saw him smile with glee at Izumi. Then jealousy became in me. If only he would smile at me.

"That's what I thought. Now anyway guys………." I went back to my thoughts about this potion. I hope this potion doesn't hurt someone. Then I heard Takuya sigh.

"Why do you keep sighing Takuya?" Yes, why do you keep sighing?

"No reason."

"A person doesn't sigh for no reason Taky. I think something's troubling you." Same here.

"No, there's nothing. Really!" I don't believe that one bit.

"I hope you're not lying to me. Because you know how I hate liars."

"Yeah, I know." I quickly saw that Takuya was looking around us. Wonder what he's looking for.

"Hey guys, where's Kouichi?" He just had to ask that. I might as well answer it.

"Um…he said he was sick." Then all of then turned to face me, which I did not like.

"Really?" Izumi looked worried.

"How bad is it?" asked Junpei.

"It's not bad at all. His temperature is just a little high today." I gave a smile to, hopefully, get them off my back.

"Hey look!" shouted Tomoki. "We're here!" Then we all saw him disappear into the crowd of kids. Time for school to get started.

* * *

Sharp23: I know it was short but I'm doing at 2 in the morning! Please review!

Daisuke: Yeah, please review so I can go back to snoozing.

Takeru: zzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Sharp23: Well have a great NEW YEAR! Time for me to shove off!


	2. Potion didn't work?

Sharp23: Kenzy-Chan-don't worry kenzy, I'll continue this fic so I won't feel the wrath of your frying pan. XD

Diamond sapphire: thanks for reviewing! And to find out who uses the potion, you must R and R! :)

Draqi: I just love it when I make the characters jealous of each other. Makes conflict.

FireieGurl: Don't worry, I'll update on the weekends, but not on the weekdays cause I have so much to do.

Takuya: Thanks for reviewing!!

Daisuke: ……..is Takuya allowed to be talking before the story begins?

Sharp23: Yes he is allowed….

Takuya: P

Daisuke: And as always and forever will be, Sharp23 will NEVER own Digimon Frontier! Unless of course he talks to the producers and stuff like that.

Warning: This is a yaoi fic which means boy x boy! If you didn't know that this was a yaoi fic by reading the first chapter, then I'll have to say PUSH THE BACK BUTTON AND LEAVE!! Thank you for your cooperation.

* * *

The Love Potion by Sharp23

Kouichi's POV

Hmm….this book says to mix the ingredients together. mixes Then it says to pour into a vial and it's done? Well, that was most certainly easy. I turned to the next page on how to use the potion. I began to read aloud.

"In a couple of seconds, the ingredients will turn to a red powder. To use, put it on the victim." Hmm…but what'll happen? turns to next page

"The effect it'll have on the victim is that his love for his love will grow greater and greater until he/she will tell him/her that he/she loves him/her or $&$$&)&$()&$()" What is this scribbled part? I tried to read it but it was no use. Well, at least it's done. I looked at the clock and saw that school was almost over. I should go test it out after school!

Takuya's POV

One more minute….keep your cool Takuya…..one more minute………..bell rings YES! I'm out of here!

I went over to my locker and shoved in all my books to get ready for the weekend. But then I just remembered something, I HAVE SOCCER PRACTICE!!! OH MAN!!!moans Might as well get ready.

Kouji's POV

I walked calmly to my locker and neatly placed my books into the locker. Then when I had shut my locker someone shouted my name.

"Kouji!!!! It's done!!" I turned over to the direction of the voice. Kouichi?

"What's done?" Kouichi stopped right in front of me and was out of breath.

"The….pant love…..pant potion is….pant done." I stared with wide eyes.

"That fast?" Kouichi had finally caught his breath and nodded.

"You think we should test it?"

"Is it safe?"

"Um….I think it is." I thought about it for a moment. The group would be here after school because we have some kind of privileges.

"Sure, why not? What's the harm?"

"Let's use it on Takuya first! He's on his way to soccer practice so we can intercept him!"

"Okay…." Is it just me, or does Kouichi seem excited? We ran across the hallway and into where Takuya's locker is.

"There he is Kouji!" Takuya turned around but I was able to pull Kouichi in before he was seen.

"How about whispering next time huh?" He nodded. "Now, do you know how to use it?"

"Yep, you just pour this powder on him." He took the vial and poured some powder into my hand. "Now just walk quietly towards him and throw it."

"Or I can just throw it from here." He stared at me.

"Good plan." I threw as hard as I could and was able to hit my target. I ducked before he could've seen me.

"Now I know someone's there. And what's this powder on me?" I heard him dust it away.

"Well I don't see anything happening Kouichi."

"Hmm…maybe I did something wrong. Since it did nothing, let's just walk with Takuya to his soccer practice." I nodded

"Hey Takuya! What's up?" I stayed put.

"Oh hey Kouichi. I thought you were sick?"

"Nah, I'm fine." I then went into Takuya's sight.

"Hey Takuya." He stared at me.

"Um…hey….Kouji. What are you two doing here?" I have no response to that. Gotta make up an answer.

"Um..We were wondering if ……you would like to come over to our house this evening?"

"We were Kouji?" I elbowed my bro in the stomach not too hard but hard enough to give him common sense.

"Oh yeah…I remember now…."

"Sure, I'll come by later."

"Well that's great! Gotta go now, see ya!"

"Later." Kouichi and I walked away and out of the school.

"Kouji, did you have to elbow me? That felt like a pinch."

"Well I had to give you some sort of sense of what I was doing. And by the way, the potion didn't do anything? I saw no sort of change."

"Well I'll get it right before Takuya comes over. I'm sure of that."

"Yeah and while you'll do that, I'll get started on preparing for his arrival."

* * *

Sharp23: I don't know if this seems long to you......but I know this story will get better next chapter!

Takuya: I hope so!

Takeru: Sighs Please R and R for Sharp23's benefits. --

Sharp23: That would mean so much to me! :)


	3. Takuya and Izumi a couple?

Sharp23: KellyQ: Thanks for reviewing!

Draqi: Kouichi wanted to use it on Takuya because he knew that Kouji like him which is so obvious to him. :)

Kenzy-Chan: Please! I don't want to feel the wrath of your frying pan!!! But I can only update on the weekends…..so, don't get mad! XD

Millikiko: The reason I do sigh and stuff like that because it would take to long for me to keep saying…well actually…I think I'll something else other than that.

Takuya: Yes! It's a great story! ----- the reviewer, not the real takuya XD

Takeru: Well, it seems this story is getting some nice reviews.

Sharp23: It sure is!

Takuya ---- the real Takuya: Sharp23 doesn't own Digimon Frontier, he only owns the plot.

Daisuke: Hey! That's my line!

Takuya: Well…I would have let you said it but you were too busy stuffing your face with popcorn.

Daisuke:…..

Warning: This fic contains yaoi which is boy x boy. If you have somehow made it up to this chapter without realizing that this is yaoi…I would ask you kindly ask to get your eyes checked. Thank you.

* * *

The Love Potion by Sharp23

Takuya's POV

Yes! Soccer practice was finally over. I ran back to my house as quick as I could and started to get ready to go over to Kouji's house. I took a shower, combed my hair real nice. Then I just wore my usually clothes. It's not like it's formal or anything.

I looked over to the digital clock that read 4:30. Hmm….maybe I should get ready on how to tell Kouji that…well….that I love him. I kept thinking to myself how I should do it. Then it hit me. I'll just say it when it feels like it's the right time. And I'll just go over to his house early.

I put my brownish hat and goggles on top and headed out. I walked to the park to get a scenic view. Then in the middle of the park, I saw Izumi sitting on a bench humming to herself.

"Hey Izumi!" She looked up to see me.

"Oh hey Takuya." Then she started to observe me for some reason. hair..," then she stood up and went next to me (literally) and sniffed me, "Smelling minty fresh. Where are you heading off to?"

"I'm going to Kouji's house."

"Oh really?" I nodded.

"Mind if I come?"

"Well I don't know….." I didn't know if Kouji wanted any other visitors to come.

"Yes! Thank you Takuya!" Then she hugged me. Weird…I don't remember saying yes. "I'll just call my parents, so give me a sec." I hope Kouji or Kouichi gets mad at me.

"All right! Let's go Takuya!" Then she suddenly wrapped her arm around mine and we started to walk. Some people thought we were a couple.

Kouji's POV

"Well Kouichi, everything is all set for tonight!" I smiled happily.

"Why are you so happy?" I laid out all the snacks out on the table.

"I have no clue." I really didn't know why I was so happy. "Hey Kouichi, don't you think Takuya will get suspicious that he's the only one here, with us?"

"Probably…but I finished the potion! And I just know it'll work this time!"

"We can still invite the others. It's not like they can interfere with anything."

"True…..but…" I raised my hand up.

"No buts..time to invite the others to come over." I went into the kitchen and started calling the others. Then the doorbell rang. "Can you get the door Kouichi?"

"Sure!" I didn't pick up the phone just yet. I listened intently on who rang that doorbell.

Kouichi's POV

Weird..we're not expecting anyone until later. I placed the potion into my pocked and headed for the door. I was so surprised on what I had seen when I opened that door. Takuya and Izumi!? Arm in arm!? Izumi belongs to me Kanbara and you belong to Kouji. I'll make sure of that.

"Oh hello. What a pleasant surprise."

"Surprise? You invited me here Kouichi! So don't be surprised." He gave a grin.

"Yes of course." I chuckled nervously. "Come on in." They walked into the living room and Izumi sat down but Takuya was still standing up. Then we all heard an object fall. Takuya and I turned to the noise.

"Oops, silly me. I dropped my cell phone." Perfect chance! I was right behind Takuya so I took out the potion, dropped some of it into my hand and threw it right on him. And his head I may add.

"What the…" He turned around to face me.

"Did you put something on me Kouichi?" I nodded left to right.

"Why would I do that?" Then he stared at me suspiciously.

"If you say so. By the way, where's Kouji?" Hmm…it appears to be working now….at least I think it is.

"Um…I don't know. I'll go find him. Meanwhile, why don't you and Izumi go have some food that we have."

"All right."

Kouji's POV

I saw it but I couldn't believe it. Takuya and Izumi, arm in arm, this struck my heart. Then I saw Kouichi enter the kitchen.

"Kouji, where are you?"

"I'm right here." He turned around to find my near the wall. "Kouichi, do you think that Takuya and Izumi are a (I gulped before I could say it) couple?"

"I don't know. Maybe…." I walked over to the phone and started to call Tomoki and Junpei. Kouichi was still in the kitchen while I was making the calls. As soon as I was done, I felt like I needed some fresh air.

"I need some fresh air Kouichi. I'll be right back." He nodded.

"Don't worry about it Kouji. I'm sure it's a misunderstanding." I hope so Kouichi. I went onto the patio we had in the backyard. I took a seat and began to be lost in my thoughts. Then I heard the door open and close behind me. Must be Kouichi hear to tell me to come back in.

"Hey Kouji! What's up?" That isn't Kouichi. I stood up and saw a grinning Takuya.

"Hey Takuya. How did you know I was out here?"

"Well your bro told me. Why are you out here?"

"I was just thinking about something."

"What were you thinking about?" I turned around and looked up to the sky. About you and Izumi…if you're a couple. Then I looked down.

"Nothing."

"Yeah right. Come on Kouji, you can tell me." I became nervous again about whether or not I should ask him that question. Then I heard him walk in front of me. Then I felt his hand on my chin and slowly lifted my head to see his. Then we made eye contact. I felt my heart beat fast. He has such beautiful brown, chocolate eyes.

"It's just that..," I stepped backwards to get some space between us, "Are you and Izumi a couple?" Then he stared at me for a while which kinda got me even more nervous.

"Why would you think that Kouji?" Did he have to ask that question? Now I have to explain why I think that.

"Because…well….I saw you and Izumi…arm in arm…." Then he just smiled at me.

"That was nothing Kouji! We're just friends!" I felt so relieved that I gave a sigh. What was I thinking? Takuya and Izumi a couple. Not in this life.

"Okay then. Do you want to come with me inside?" Then I saw that he was in deep thought. "Earth to Takuya!"

"Huh what?" I just smiled at him. Then I thought I just saw him blushing faintly. But maybe it's just the sun.

"I said do you want to come with me inside?" He nodded.

"All right then." We both headed back inside.

Takuya's POV

After I was done snacking, I decided to find Kouji. Then I saw Kouichi walking out of the kitchen.

"Hey Kouichi! You still didn't answer my question."

"Um…what question?" He can't remember? Guess I'll have to remind him.

"Where's Kouji?"

"Oh yeah, he's outside on the porch." Then I walked into the kitchen and opened the back door. I walked onto the porch and closed the door behind me. Then I saw Kouji, sitting in a chair.

"Hey Kouji! What's up?" He stood up and I found myself grinning for some reason.

"Hey Takuya. How did you know I was out here?"

"Well your bro told me. Why are you out here?"

"I was just thinking about something." I wonder what he's thinking about.

"What were you thinking about?" Then he turned around and looked up to the sky. Then I saw him look down. Hmm…is it something serious?

"Nothing."

"Yeah right. Come on Kouji, you can tell me." I don't believe him one bit. It became silent between us, which I decided must break. So I walked in front him and took up my hand and lifted his face. Then we made eye contact. His eyes were so beautiful. It reminded me of the sky above us.

"It's just that..," I saw him take a step backwards. I guess he needed some space for what he's about to say. "Are you and Izumi a couple?" Then I just stared at him. What would have made him think that?

"Why would you think that Kouji?"

"Because…well….I saw you and Izumi…arm in arm…." Then I just smiled at him.

"That was nothing Kouji! We're just friends!" So this was what he was thinking about. I thought it was something serious. Then I heard him sigh in relief. Then I wondered to myself if this was the time that I should tell Kouji that I love him. Nah, I want it to be in a beautiful place. Then I heard something that quickly snapped me out of my thoughts. I looked at Kouji.

"Earth to Takuya!"

"Huh what?" Then I saw him smile at me. It was so beautiful. He rarely smiles at someone and this was a rare moment that I had. I felt my cheeks becoming a little warm.

"I said do you want to come with me inside?" I nodded.

"All right then." We both headed back inside.

* * *

Sharp23: Well I for one think this was a long chapter.

Kouji: I certainly think so as well.

Takuya: Kouji!! You're here!! Yay!!! hugs Kouji

Sharp23: Now as I said before, I won't be able to update until this Friday night. Sorry for the inconvenience.

Takuya: That's okay Sharp! We still love you!

Sharp23: As a friend I hope. Please review!!! And see ya later!


	4. Glomping Time for Takuya

To my Reviewers of last chapter!

Kenzy-Chan: okay, please don't get mad at me, I was going to update last week but I got hooked on Lady Lemonade's fics. XD Why didn't you tell me she was a takouji author!!??

Insane Pyro Girl: Oo;; 300 pound chicken!? If only it wasn't rubber. Then I could've cooked it and eaten it. XD

Diamond Sapphire: Whadya mean so far!? ;; I thought it was always good......

Sharp23: Thanks for reviewing!!!

Takuya: Sharp23 doesn't own Digimon Frontier and never will! He also doesn't own his kidney.

Sharp23: ….yes I do. Anyway……hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Warning: This is a yaoi fic which means boy x boy. If you somehow made it up to this chapter without knowing that this is yaoi, then I suggest you go kill yourself. (Just kidding)**

* * *

The Love Potion by Sharp23

Takuya's POV

As Kouji and I walked back into the house, I kept wondering to myself when would be the right time to tell him that I love him? I then heard some loud talking in the Living Room where Kouji and I were headed. But then I saw some kind of jar on the table with some powder in it. Kinda looks like candy to me.

"Hey Takuya! Why did you stop walking?" Huh? I didn't realize I stopped walking.

"Um….I'm hungry again. I'll be right with you." He nodded and took off. As for me, I went over to the table to find out what it is. I poked at it trying to figure out what it was. I took of the top thingy…did I just say thingy? I then took a spoon that was on the table and got a spoonful of that powder on it. It certainly looks good to me. I then took the whole thing in my mouth. (Sharp23: Hmm…..don't any of you get dirty thoughts!)

It tasted so good!! My taste buds felt like they were in heaven!! This tastes like pixie sticks that they sell in America. I remember when Mimi came back and gave me a pixie stick! It tasted so good! And now I have a whole jar full of this stuff! I stuck my spoon in it and started to eat it all.

5 Minutes Later.........  
Wow.....that tasted so good!!!! And it was cherry flavored!! My favorite!! I wonder if I should've left some for the others. Well I think they won't mind. I hope. I started to fell a little dazed but I shook it off. I wonder if Kouji has some more of this stuff. I should go and ask him. I stood up and went over to the Living Room to find Junpei, Izumi, Kouichi, and Kouji trying to stop a book on the floor from burning and I saw Tomoki giggling like a mad man. But after a while, the book burned even with their efforts.

"So....you guys done yet?" I asked calmly. I saw Kouji stood up grumbling and sat down where Tomoki was giving s speech about the use of fire. Kouichi stood up with Izumi and Junpei and said simultaneously, "Yep." I gave a grin. Wish I could've have joined the fun. I then remembered about the candy.

"Kouji, do you have anymore of that Pixie stick candy?" Kouji raised a brow at me and looked confusingly.

"We don't have candy here Takuya......." He looked at me oddly.

"Hmm.....Pixie Sticks.....I love that stuff!" said Izumi. "Yeah!!! I want some too!!!" said Tomoki while whining. "I would love some candy right about now too." said Junpei.

"Um....yes you do Kouji. I'll show you." I went back into the kitchen and picked up the jar. I brought it out with me and showed it to Kouji. Then he just looked wide eyed with it. I think now he remembers.

Kouji's POV

Holy shit!! That's the jar that Kouichi showed me that had the love potion powder in it! Oh shit...did Takuya eat that stuff? And how did he eat it all in less than 5 minutes? Gah! I have to be focused on what will happen to Takuya.

"Takuya, did you eat that stuff?" He nodded to me. Oh my god....he did...... But how did the find it!!!?? I thought Kouichi had it in his pocket? "Well Kouji? Do you have more of this stuff?"

"No, I don't have anymore." Shit, I can't tell Takuya that he just ate a love potion! Time for a talk with my bro.

"Kouichi, can I talk to you privately?" He was nervous because I think he knows that Takuya ate the potion. We both stood up and went into the kitchen.

"Bro....." I started out nicely... "I thought you had the potion in your pocket?" Then I saw him start to stutter.

"W....w..well.....um........I did but.....it's not here with me....anymore."

"I think i know that. But why didn't you have it!? I thought you were keeping it safe?"

"Well, I had it in my pocket and Izumi saw it and took it out of my pocket. She asked me what it was and said it was something that my mom uses. Then we heard a doorbell and both of us went to open the door and I guess Izumi must've have left it on the table and I guess I forgot." He gave a nervous laugh.

"Do you know what'll happen Kouichi?" He nodded with a no. "Then go get the book and find out." He started to laugh nervously again. "What is it now?"

"That book that Tomoki burned was the book that had the love potion." I got so flared up right at that moment. DOES SOMEONE HATE ME UP THERE?

"And can you tell me how Tomoki got it?"

"He must've went into my room, brought it down, and burned it." I gave a slap to myself on my forehead. "Don't worry Kouji. I'm sure nothing bad will happen to Takuya."

"I hope you're right!" We walked back into the other room and saw Takuya glomping everyone in sight. "What in the world....."

"Takuya! WILL YOU GET OFF ME!!!!??" Izumi shrieked. Then I saw Takuya go over to Junpei and glomping him. "Hey! GET OFF ME!" Junpei pryed him Takuya off him. Then he went over to Tomoki and glomped him. But Tomoki made no kind of resistance but took out a lighter. "Tomoki! Don't even try!" I said. Kouichi went over to Takuya and got him off Tomoki but got himself glomped by Takuya. "Takuya, I swear if you don't get off me, i'll blackmail you." I didn't think that was much of a threat but he did get off Kouichi. But then he laid his eyes on me and started to walk towards me. Oh shit.

I didn't see anything that could help me get out of this. But I did see something that could help me but before I did anything, Takuya glomped me and pushed me up against the wall. And of course my natural instincts is to pry him off me. "Takuya! Will you get off me!" But he refused. Then I noticed something...he felt very hot. Then Tomoki giggled at the sight of us.

"Awwww, you two look so kawaii!" saidIzumi with a smile. I felt disgusted and why was Takuya glomping everyone!? "Well I'm not going to say my opinion." said Junpei with a smirk.

"Does anyone know why Takuya is glomping everyone? Any can anyone help me getTakuya off me!!!??" I practically shouted. "Awwww why do you want me off youKouji? You feel so warm!" Takuya said with a smile and started to snuggle himself closer to me. "Like I said,so kawaii!!!!" Izumi just couldn't keepthe fangirl side of her from coming out. I blushed at what she said."And no one knows why he's glomping everyone but it seems he likes you the most!"said Junpeiwho's giggling with Tomoki.I blushed even more but tried to hide it.Kouichi then came over to us both and tried to help me.

"Wow.....he has a good grip on you Kouji.I can't seem to get him off. Sorry bout' bro."Grrrr....then something popped in me. Maybe Takuya was acting like this because of thelove potion that he ate.Maybe this was the cause of it and Takuya was starting to love everyone in sight. "Hey Kouichi, come over here a sec." He came over to me and I whispered to him what I thought. "What are you two whispering about?" Izumi said curiously."Nothing Izumi...." Then I struggled again to get Takuya off but it was no use.

"You do have a good point Kouji. I think you're right."

"What is Kouji right about?" said Izumi once again interrupting us. "That Takuya is sick because he felt so hot when I was near him."The others agreed that they too felt hot when Takuya glomped them. "You're so cute Kouji that I can glomp you all day!!"Takuya said while giggling. I blushed again. Izumi then shoutedout loud saying she can't hold in her fangirlism. She took out a camera andtook a picture of us. "Hey!!!"

"Don't worry Kouji. I won't show this to anyone! I just had to take a picture of youboth because you both are so kawaii!!!" I saw Junpei and Tomoki laughing even harder. "This is not funny." I said while gritting my teeth.

"I'm.....so.....sorry......but it's.....too.....funny!" said Junpei while gasping in between his words. Tomoki nodded his head agreeing with the burly boy. Kouichi had a face of sympathy. "All right, if Takuya's sick, then we'll have to bring him up to my room. My mom won't be here until late at night so can any of you help me take care of Takuya?" said Kouichi.

"I'll help Kouichi!!!" said Izumi. Junpei gave a no because he was going on vacation that week and Tomoki couldn't because he wasn't allowed to. "Kouji, what abou you? Are you going to stay?" Well of course I'll stay! "Sure." I said plainly.

"Well duh! Kouji is surely going to take of his boyfriend!" said Izumi. "He is not my boyfriend!!!" But she gave a grin that made me regretfully feel that I shouldn't have said that. "Well for now he isn't....right Kouji?" I blushed.

"Well......I......." Thankfully Kouichi saved me on this one. Good thing I have a brother. "Come on Izumi, leave the poor guy alone." She sighed but said that the both of us looked kawaii again.Junpei and Tomoki left a minute later sayingthat Junpei had tomeet his parents at the airport and Tomoki had to go home before curfew. "Well all right then! Let's bring Takuya up to my bedroom."

* * *

Sharp23: Well how was this chapter? Tell me and review!!! Oh my gosh..should I give you a preview of the next chapter in a sentence?

Takuya: Yes! You should so the reviewers won't get mad at you.

Sharp23: Okay then! I'm going to put Kouji's ex-boyfriend in the next chapter.

Takuya: WHAT!!!??? KOUJI!!!!! stomps off to find Kouji

Sharp23: Anyway.....review please!!! )


	5. Kawaiiness!

To my reviewers of last chapter!

Millikilo: Yay!! Glomping is so much fun!! Don't know why though….

Draqi: I think you love all my chapters, which is great!

Anonymous () Funny eh? Well I updated so here you go!

Kenzy-Chan- I think you're better by now aren't you?

Takuya: I think everyone loved my glomping chapter!! )

DarkYoaiFox: I think they look kawaii together too!

Diamond Sapphire: Yes….he can eat very fast. Like me!

ShichinintaiGuardian : I know I made a few mistakes of my spacing but I tell you, it's all quickedit's fault! Not mine!!!!

Sharp23: I think everyone loved my last chapter! I'm so happy!Oh...wow....long time since i've updated! ;

Takuya: WHERE'S KOUJI!!??

Sharp23: Um…..not here? Anyway, seeing how Takuya is busy looking for Kouji, i guess I'll say the disclaimer this time. I don't own digimon frontier and probably never will unless I go to Japan and pay them for it.....but im dreaming here. The plot belongs to me and ONLY me. Now for the warning.

**Warning: This is yaoi fic which means boy x boy. If you somehow reached this chapter without knowing is really amazing. I must bring you to a scientist who examines your brain on how small it is. (Please excuse my rudeness.) **

* * *

The Love Potion by Sharp23

Kouji's POV

"Well, seeing how Takuya will have to stay over my place, why don't you two stay over as well?" Izumi responded quickly to that saying, "Of course I'll stay! But first I have to call my parients!" She took out her cell phone and started dialing. Kouichi turned to me and stared at me for some reason.

"Is there something you want to say to me bro?" Then he just gave a weird look. "Are you going to call your parients and say you're staying over tonight?"

"Who said I was going to stay over?" I said while giving a look back to Kouichi. "Kouji, Kouichi and I know that you're going to stay over here and help your boyfriend get all better so there's no reason to ask if you're staying or not." She said while putting back her cell phone into her pocket. "How many times do I have to say that he's not my boyfriend!?" I was practically getting annoyed by her fangirl side.

"Well let's see, add the 2 and carry the 1, about a gazillion times!" Then she started to laugh while Kouichi was staring at us both. Seems like he's waiting for all the foolishness to be done. "That's not funny Izumi." Then she started giving me a speech on why it was funny to her. Then all of a sudden, Kou did a 'Ahem' which made Izumi and I look at Kouichi. "Is there something you wanted Kouichi?" Asked Izumi. "Well I would like it if we couldbring Takuya up into the bedroom."

"Oh yeah, I guess Izumi and I forgot about Takuya." Then I heard her gasp. "HOW DARE YOU SAY I FORGOT ABOUT TAKUYA! I WILL NEVER FORGET THE ONE WHO GLOMPS KOUJI AND STILL HOLDS ONTO HIM. DON'T EVER SPEAK FOR ME!" I was beginning to get a little freaked by this sudden outrage. I turned to my bro and it seems that he was a little surprised as I was. A while later, she began to laugh saying how we shouldn't take her shouting at us too seriously.

"Are we ever going to bring Takuya up into the bedroom!?" Kouichi had an annoyed tone when he said that. "All right Kouichi, calm down that head of yours." Izumi said happily. "And seeing how Takuya is still holding onto you, you should bring him up to the bedroom." I looked down and saw that he was still holding onto me. I felt my cheeks becoming a little warm. "Awwwww!!!!!Kawaii!!!! A Kouji blushing while a Takuya hugging him ever so close!"

"Shut up Izumi." I said with no tone. I walked over to the stairs to where it leads to the bedroom with Izumi and Kouichi following. I stopped foramoment thinking about how I was supposed to bring Takuya upstairs. If I walked with him upstairs, he's going to get hit by the steps because of his legs. "Come on Kouji! What's the hold up!!??"screamed Izumi. "Yeah bro, is something wrong?" said Kouichi with a calm tone unlike Izumi.

"Well I can't figure out how to bring him upstairs." Izumi and Kouichi gave me a confusing look. Then Izumi's look changed from that, to a grin. "Why don't you carry him upstairs? It's much easier." I knew what she was trying to do but I had to do it in order for me to carry him up. I was able to pry Takuya off me, seeing how he was asleep. Then I wrapped an arm around his legs and the other one around his neck. Then I started towalk upwards. "Izumi, do you have to keep torturing Kouji like this?"

"I'm not torturing anyone Kouichi. Besides, I know Kouji wants to do it." I instantly snapped my headaround to face theback. "No, I don't want to do it." Izumi still had that grin on her face while Kouichi was just finding Izumi's behavior, amusing. "Sure, that's what you say. We all know that you care for Takuya very much!"It was true what Izumi justsaid. I do care abouthim. I gave myself a small smile.I continued walking upwards withIzumi and Kou still following.As I was on the last step, I felt a small gust of wind push me backwards and since I was holding Takuya, I fell backwards landing on top of Izumi and her on top of Kouichi and Takuya on top of me.

"Kouji! You did that on purpose didn't you!?" I just rolled my eyes at her. "No I didn't! I felt a gust of wind up there and so I fell." Izumi didn't believe me. "Sure, what a likely excuse." She then stuck her tongue out at me. "CAN WE PLEASE STOP ARGUING!?!? WILL THE THREE OF YOU GET OFF ME BEFORE I DIE OF NO OXYGEN!!??!?" Izumi just laughed atKouichi's outburst. I got Takuya off me and layed him on the floor while Izumi got off Kouichienabling him tostand.

"I think you three broke my back." groaned Kouichias he strecthed out his back.Izumi and I gave a small laugh at his comment. "KOUJI!!!!!" I then turned around to see a wideawake Takuya about to glomp me again. Which he succeeded of course. He latched onto me pushing me back on the floor with Takuya on top. "I MISSED YOU SO MUCH KOUJI!!!!" Kouichi and Izumi started to chuckle. "This is not funny may I remind the both of you." Izumi then proceeded to take her camera out and took a picture of both of us. "You know something Izumi? When I get my hands on that camera of yours, I'm going to burn it."

"Trust me Kouji, you won't be able to." I sighed deeply. Takuya suddenly got off of me and glomped Kouichi. "KOUICHI!!!!" I stood back up and just sweatdropped at the sight. "Takuya, get off me or FEAR MY WRATH!!" Takuya laughed at the comment and glomped Izumi which knocked her onto the floor. "HAH! HOW DO YOU LIKE BEING GLOMPED BY TAKUYA!!??" Then I saw another grin from Izumi which of course will make me regret what I just said.

"Hey Takuya, I think I just heard Kouji say that he doesn't like you." WHAT!? I NEVER SAID THAT!!! I saw Takuya get off Izumi and went to where I was. He walked so close to me that our faces were nearly inches apart. "Do you really hate me Kouji?" I saw his eyes showing sadness and it kinda looked like he was about to cry. I hate Izumi for doing this. "No Takuya, I don't hate you." Then he glomped me once again with his arms wrapped around my neck. "YAY!!! I ALWAYS KNEW YOU LOVED ME!!" Then I just blushed at what he said.

"SO KAWAII!!!! MUST TAKE PICTURE!!" Izumi took her camera out again and took a picture. Again. I just groaned at what she did again and proceeded to bring Takuya upstairs with me. "Finally we can go upstairs!" said Kouichi happily. I was being followed by Izumi and Kouichi and I listened to their small conversation. "Why do you want to go upstairs so much Kou?"

"I want to play my video games darn it! I can only play them on the weekends!" I just chuckled remembering how Kouichi got grounded for playing a trick on a teacher. The three of us entered Kouichi's bedroom which was organized and very neat andit was warm inside too. Kouichi ran past the both of us and sat down next to his xbox. He tookout a controller and started playing something called Halo 2. I walked over to the bed with Takuya and started to lay him down but he refused. I knew what he wanted from me. I looked for Izumi and saw that she and Kouichi were concentrated on the game.

I went into the bed and patted a spot besides me for Takuya to sit. He instantly jumped into the bed and hugged me. I felt him wrap his arms around my waist as I took the blanket and wrapped it around us. I wrapped my arms around Takuya for some reason. Then I saw him smile at me which made me melt in my heart. I gave a smile back to him. I had almost forgotten that he was only doing this because of the love potion but I knew that this day would come when Takuya and I loved each other.

"So Kawaii." whispered Izumi. "I heard that. Go back to playing with Kouichi." She stuck her tongue out at me. I felt Takuya snuggle closer to me. I gave a soft smile and whispered, "Good night Takuya."

* * *

Sharp23: Wow! What a sweet ending for this chapter! I'm going to push Kouji's ex's appearanceback a few chapters. R and R and tell me if you liked it!

Takuya: THERE YOU ARE KOUJI!

Kouji: Um...is there something you wanted Takuya?" goes into an argument with Takuya>

Sharp23: Anyway.......I hope you enjoyed this chapter! And watch out for the next one!


	6. The Flood

Kenzy-Chan- Yes! FEAR KOUICHI'S WRATH! But don't worry, his wrath can't hurt anyone. XD

Anonymous: Wheee snuggling! Kawaii I say!

Takuya: It was cute?? I think so too!

Millikiko: Yes randomness from Izumi! And glomping!!! Fun!!!

Insane Pyro Girl: That hurt girl! But now I will cook your 400-pound chicken! Yummy!

Kouji: You think I have a boyfriend Takuya?

Takuya: Yep! Sharp23 says so!

Kouji: stares at Sharp23 and walks over to beat him up

Sharp23: Uh-oh….gotta make this real fast guys! I do not own digimon frontier and my warning is do not read this if you don't like yaoi! runs away from Kouji

* * *

The Love Potion by Sharp23 

Kouji's POV

I felt someone lightly shaking me from my nap. I slowly arose and rubbed my eyes without having Takuya waking up. I then saw Izumi smiling at me. Wonder why she was smiling. I looked over to Takuya and saw an ice pack over his forehead. I then remembered that he was feeling a bit hot earlier today. I looked over to Izumi questionly on why she had awoken me from my nice nap.

"Sorry to wake you up for you nap Kouji, but Kouichi and I just made dinner. I also called your parients seeing as how you forgot to call them yourself and they said yes and that you can stay over here. I called Takuya's parients as well and they pretty much said the same thing. Anyway, let's go downstairs and eat dinner."

"But what about Takuya?" She looked over at Takuya and she lightly put the back of her hand against Takuya's forehead. "He needs his sleep Kouji. He's still feeling a bit hot." I lightly put my hand over on Takuya's forehead as well and saw that she was right. I nodded my head agreeingly. I slowly and lightly picked myself off the bed and started walking downstairs with Izumi. "Hey Izumi? What happened to the fangirl side of you? I was expecting you to say something by now."

"I think I lost it after playing that game." That still didn't answer my question. "That doesn't really explain the question Izu." We entered the kitchen to see Kouichi already eating. "Kouji, if you really want to know, ask Kouichi." Kouichi rose his head from the food and looked at us with a confused face. "Ask me what Kouji?" Izumi and I sat down in our stairs and started to eat the teriyaki chicken that Izumi and Kouichi cooked. "I noticed that Izumi lost her fangirl side. Want to tell me why bro?" I heard him laugh to himself. I didn't get what was funny. I looked over at Izumi and saw that she held her head down with a tint of red on her cheeks.

"Well Kouji, we were playing the game halo 2 right?" I nodded a yes to him. "Well Izu and I were playing campaign and we were in the level Arbiter or something like that. We usually saw the small grunts and the elites and they weren't that scary btw but half way through the game, we encountered this parasitic form called the Flood. There were like little spores that crawled all over the place and Izu was just shooting like crazy. Then we encountered the combat form of the Flood which were humans and elites but turned into a parasite, and Izumi just screamed like all hell broke lose and she was screaming 'GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME YOU TENTACLE BASTARDS!!!!! I'LL KILL YOU BEFORE YOU TURN ME INTO A FLOOD!!!!!" Then I saw Kouichi bursting with laughter.

"Then one of those flood just started chasing Izumi trying to melee attack her with its tentacles and she saw it starting to jump towards her and she was practically screaming her head off!" I chucled at the thought of Izumi screaming when she saw something like that. We all continued to finish the delicious food until Izumi started to speak. "Well Kouichi, I didn't know it would turn from a sci-fi game into like a resident evil game." She mumbled. "It was surprising Izumi. I didn't expect to see them again in this game"

"So you knew about the Flood and you didn't tell me about them?!" She started tapping her foot on the floor. "Well I didn't know they were going to make a second appearance!" I continued about eating my food and listened to their conversation about the Flood. When we were done eating, all three of us headed back upstairs. I went back into bed with Takuya while Izumi and Kouichi continued with their game. I wasn't sleepy so I decided to watch them play their game and watched intently on what the Flood was. After a while, I did see what the Flood was and it looked like some sort of zombie. No wonder it scared Izumi. I then felt a nudge on my side and turned over to see what it was.

I saw Takuya waking up and rubbing his eyes. I heard him groan from his slumber. "Ugh.....where am I?" I poked Takuya in the nose. "You're in Kouichi's house? Remember?" I think this nap he took cured the Love Potion's effect and he does seem to be less hot than he was before. "Oh yeah....KOUJI!!! I LOVE YOU!!!!!" Or not..... He glomped me again and hugged me tight! I saw Izumi and Kouichi pause the game and turned around at the noise. I saw Izumi smile and Kouichi smiled with her as well. "Well, it looks like Takuya is awake now. Kouji, bring him downstairs so he can eat." I took off the ice pack off his head. I then proceeded to bring Takuya downstairs in my arms and placed him in his seat. I took some of the food that was in the pot and turned on the oven so it can warm up.

After a while, I heard the food started to sizzle from the heat. I went over and turned off the oven before the food burned. I took out a plate and placed some chicken teriyaki with some rice on it. I then placed it in front of Takuya and I noticed something. He was watching me the whole time with a grin. Weird.... "So Takuya, are you going to eat now?" He looked at me confusingly. "What food?" Don't tell me he's blind.

"The food that's in front of you." He looked at the plate in front of him and started to stare at it. "Can I eat you instead?" I raised a brow at him. "No, but you can eat the food that's in front of you."

"Awwwww but Kouji, you taste good!" This was getting a bit unnerving for me. "And how would you know that Taki?" He gave a grin. "Well I kissed you." He said with a smile. I stared at him with wide eyes. How can he kiss me without me knowing? "I kissed you in my dream!" I knew it wasn't reality that he kissed me in. If it was, I would've known. Wait....did he say he wanted to kiss me? I looked at me and saw that he was starting to eat the food before him. I guess I was wrong about him wanting to kiss me.

After a few minutes, Takuya was done eating and we both headed upstairs to see Izumi screaming loudly because she was surrounded by the Flood and Kouichi was trying to save her. Takuya quickly hugged me when he heard her scream. Takuya and I slowly walked inside the bedroom and sat down besides Izumi and Kouichi. "Kouji....can we play also??" I looked over at Kouichi and saw him nod. "Well I do have another xbox and another halo 2 game so we can connect our xbox and play!" Takuya smiled happily. "But first, let me check of your fever is down." I put me hand against his forehead and felt that the fever was indeed gone but the effect of the Love Potion is still there. "All right, I guess you can play." The three of us watched as Takuya jumped around happily.

He then came over to me and hugged me in affection. "Thanks Kouji!" I blushed at this reaction from him. Then I felt him rub his cheeks against mine which made me blush madly. "SO KAWAII!!! TAKUYA AND KOUJI ARE BRUSHING THEIR CHEEKS AGAINST EACH OTHER!!!!" She took out her camera and took a picture. Well I might as well not resist seeing as how he's not going to stop until the Love Potion's effect is gone. I wrapped my arms around his waist and brought him closer to me. "Ahem. Can you two stop being all lovey dovey and stuff so we can play?"

"Sorry bro." Takuya unwrapped his arms and took out the 2 controllers for the xbox. It was amazing seeing that Kouichi had 2 tvs. Takuya gave me one of the controllers and we proceeded to play Halo 2.

* * *

Sharp23: Yay! I updated! Next chapter, I will cure Takuya!! 

Kouji: About time! And you better be glad I didn't bash your face in Sharp.

Sharp23: You can't hurt me! So hah!

Kouji: Are you sure about that?

Sharp23: Um.......maybe.......see you guys next chapter!


	7. Takuya's back, Kouji's ex returns

Sharp23: Yes! Now I can finally update! But thanks to a certain someone that reported an abuse to me that was very false! Anyway…some thanks to my reviewers of last chapter!

Takuya: Wheeeee everything is cute about Takouji!

Millikiko: I know we all love the glomping and the loving and all that, but all good things must come to an end! Its so sad….

Insane Pyro Girl: Ohhhhh, I stare at the chicken with awe Pyro. Now I can cook it and bar-be-que it and serve it to my reviewers and me! Thanks! This really taste good!

Sharp23: Omg! Can it finally be? Kouji's ex-boyfriend will appear in this chapter!

Takuya: And why are you saying it like its a good thing?

Sharp23: Well...I...um...

Takuya: Whatever. Kouji, you better tell me why you had a boyfriend!

Kouji: Why should I?

Takuya: Because I said so!

Sharp23: Anyway...while these two argue, let me show the disclamer and the warning! I do not own this fic or the characters. I only own the plot and Kouji's ex-boyfriend.

Takuya: WHAT DID YOU SAY SHARP?

Sharp23: Um...nothing? Okay...let me continue the fic and show the warning before Takuya kills me!

**Warning: This is a yaoi fic which means boy x boy. If you don't like, then don't blame it on me and just leave for your benefit. **

* * *

The Love Potion by Sharp23 

Kouji's POV

My hands became increasingly tired by playing Halo 2 with Izumi, my bro, and Takuya. I didn't expect Takuya to play video games in his condition but I guess he can prove to me otherwise. We had finally beaten the last level on fricking legendary because of Kouichi.

"Yes! I finally beat the game on legendary!" screamed Kouichi. He began to do a victory dance which weirded me out. Izumi had to say something to contradict Kouichi's dance of course. That is so like her.

"What do you mean 'I'! Kouji, Takuya, and I helped out too you know!" Kouichi then sweatdropped by her statement.

"I mean we!" He then started to chuckle nerviously. I turned over to Takuya and saw that he was amused by what was happening. I then heard the doorbell which rang through the whole house. I looked over to the clock and saw that it was 9: 32 P.M. Who could be here at this time of night? Well I guess anybody now that I think about it.

"Hey Kouji, mind getting the door for us?" asked Kouichi. And I thought he was the polite and nice guy. I mumbled a 'whatever' and started on my way downstairs. I sighed before I opened the door widely to see who it was. I gasped in surprisement.

Kouichi's POV

As I saw Kouji go downstairs and vanish, I turned over to Takuya and just remembered something that I read a little paragraph in the Love Potion book. 'If someone ate the potion, the effect would last for 3 to 4 hours and they would only have a small memory of what they did.' I wonder why I forgot to tell Kouji. I pondered a bit then remembered why. I was too busy playing halo 2 to remember. I giggled to myself.

"What's so funny Kouichi?" I turned over to Izumi who was watching me carefully.

"Nothing!" I gave a fake smile hoping it would get her off my back.

"Whatever, but I think Takuya is getting better now." I gave a look of suspicion.

"And how do you know that?" She gave a look to my tone.

"Because I just checked his temperature and it was normal. And don't use that tone with me Kouichi. I know what you're thinking and I don't like it." I stared at her wide eyed. Can she read my mind? Nah...no one could do that. What am I thinking...

"Hey guys? How did I get here?" I was shocked to hear someone with that voice to be talking sane. Izumi responded to the voice.

"You don't remember how you got here?" I went over to where Izumi and Takuya was. I stared at Takuya warily as he stood up.

"Well I do remember how I got here, but my mind went blank after eating some candy that was in a jar..." Then it seemed that Izumi became lost in thought but quickly snapped out of it.

"Hey Kouichi, didn't you show me a jar full of some powder stuff?" Oh shit...I was hoping she wouldn't remember. Gotta make an excuse and do it fast!

"Um...actually...I don't remember showing you anything of the sort." I tried to make it sound like that I wasn't lying or anything like that. She stared at me with her penetrating eyes and it seemed as though she was trying to find out if I was lying or not.

"Okay, if you say so Kouichi." I sighed in relief.

"AH HAH! I KNEW YOU WERE LYING KOUICHI! IF YOU WEREN'T, YOU WOULDN'T HAVE SIGHED! I GOT YOU! NOW TELL ME THE TRUTH OT I WILL FORCE IT OUT OF YOU!" Damn it! I knew I shouldn't have sighed out loud.

"Fine, I'll tell you the truth. I did have a jar that had powdery stuff in it and I told you that it was something that my mom uses, right Izumi?" She nodded to my question. "Well there was this other jar...and it had candy in it and I guess that's the one Takuya ate."

"Then where's the one that your mom uses?" Now what was I going to say to this? That its in my mom's bedroom? Actually...that was a good idea. I was about to respond but Takuya suddenly spoke up.

"Guys, I really don't care what I ate. In fact I remember everything now and how I got here. Up until the point I blanked out in my mind. Now can you guys fill what happened when I was gone in the head or not?"

"Well...I can't explain it...maybe Izumi can with some pictures?" I grinned evilly at Izumi. Takuya had a confusing face on him and Izumi just gave a look that told me that she didn't believe what I just said.

"That's a good idea Kouichi! Here, let me show you Takuya!" I saw her take out her picture cell phone and showed the images to Takuya. With each time Izumi pressed her finger to show the next image, Takuya just got redder and redder.

"I did all this?" He said with his eyes down and with a blush as red as a tomato.

"Yep!" Izumi squealed. "It was so cute to see you keep glomping him. And now that Kouichi and I know your secret, when are you going to tell him?" Takuya just gaped at us.

"How did you guys now about me liking Kouji?" I chuckled at me.

"Well it was easy since you loved to glomp him more than anyone else so it was a sure give away." He still had his red face on. "And what was Kouji's response to that?"

"Well at first he tried to get you off him and then after a while, he gave up. I can't really tell though..." Then Takuya's blush disappeared and all he said was an 'oh.'

"Don't worry Taky! I'm sure he likes you too!" Izumi said with a smile. I looked over to the time and it read 9:40 P.M. I wonder what could be taking Kouji that long to see who it is. Then I just remembered something. His ex boyfriend called me and said he was coming for a visit and that it would be tonight. Shit...how many things can I forget in one day?

Kouji's POV

"What are you doing here Netto?" (Sucky name, but I couldn't think of anything else!)

"What, you're not going to invite me in?" He stepped into the light showing his brown hair, brown eyes, a white long sleeves shirt, an orange vest on top, and some jeans.

"Why should I invite you in? This is a surprise you must know." Then he looked at me with a grin.

"You weren't expecting me today? But I told your brother that I was coming over today." He said with lust in his eyes. I didn't like where this was going and the vibes that I was getting from him.

"You're lying. If you really did tell him, he would have told me."

"But its also possible that it could've slipped his mind. Isn't it?" I had to agree with him on that so I nodded. "So, are you going to let me in or let me freeze out here to death?" I opened the door widely enough to let him in.

"Well, I see this place didn't change very much." He went into the kitchen and saw all the food. "Wow, you have a party or something?" I became agitated by his actions and his words.

"Answer my question Netto. Why are you here?" He looked at me with hurt in his eyes.

"You mean I can't visit every now and then to see how you're doing?" He stepped closer to me and right in front of me as well. I noticed that he was the same height as I was.

"Well..." I just had no response for his question or on what he has just done. I felt his warm breath on me bringing me memories when I was with him. But I knew these memories of him would soon go away. I was only with him before because I couldn't stand it without telling Takuya how I felt and because it felt like I was using him. But after a while, I realized that it was wrong of me to do this so I broke up with him. I felt hands slithering around my waist and it brought me out of my thoughts.

"W...what...ar...are...you doing?" I said stutering. I felt my body become what it once was when I was without Takuya. Lustful.

"What's wrong? Don't you miss this Kouji?" He brought my face up to his as I felt his lips come onto mine.

* * *

Sharp23: Omg...I can't i had a fluff scene with Kouji and Netto...and a cliffhanger to boot. Update and tell me how this chappie was! 

Takuya: WHAT? KOUJI AND SOMEONE ELSE KISSING! NOW I'M PISSED!

Sharp23: I wonder when this will end.


	8. Shocked to the Senses

To my lovely reviewers!

KellyQ: Nice idea….but I thought of it before you! Wheee!

takuya: Here ya go! A nice update! Enjoy your daily update!

Insane Pyro Girl: Ouch! I'm going to build a brick wall around me so you can't hurt me! Hah!

Anonymous: Here's your update! (Unfortunately, that's all I could say to you)

Millikiko: Yep, Netto has almost the same looks as Takuya does! What a coincidence eh?

Sharp23: Thanks for your reviews!

Takuya: How can you kiss someone else Kouji? Don't you love me? (starts to cry softly)

Sharp23: (Glares at Kouji) How can you do this to poor Takuya? You meanie!

Kouji: Why am I suddenly the bad guy here? Sharp forced me to do it.

Takuya: I don't believe you! (cries some more and runs away)

Kouji: (chases after Takuya)

Sharp23: Ahem. Let's continue with my disclaimer and warning. After that, please enjoy the chapter! I don't own Digimon and never will because if I did, I would have made a season continuing Frontier. And that season would have Takouji!

**Warning: This fic is yaoi or shounen-ai, whatever fits you best, which means boy x boy. If you don't like it, you may leave and I have to say something to you, how did you make it up to this chapter if you hate yaoi? (bashes on yaoi haters)**

* * *

The Love Potion by Sharp23

Takuya's POV

"Hmm...I wonder why my brother is taking a long time downstairs?" I saw Kouichi's face scribbled with worry all over his face. I wonder what's with him today.

"Don't know. Should we check up on him?" suggested Izumi.

"You two can go and check up on him. I think I'll stay here and play some more halo..." He chuckled fakely but it seemed to have fool Izumi. Maybe there is something wrong.

"Okay Kouichi, but Izumi and I will go downstairs. Are you sure you don't want to come with?" He nodded with a forced smile on his face.

"Well all right then! Let's go Takuya!" I just stared at her confusingly. What is she so excited about? We started to head downstairs and stopped at the bottom step. I saw the door closed so where could he have gone off to?

"Takuya, where did Kouji go?" said Izumi worriedly. I was getting kinda worried myself. What if someone kidnapped him or what if someone killed him and dragged his body outside of the house and buried it? I shivered to myself if that had been the case.

"I don't know but maybe we should check the kitchen. Maybe he's grabbing something to eat." Izumi nodded to my answer and went ahead of me to the kitchen. When we were almose inside, Izumi just stopped right in front of me. Thanks to my great reflexes, I stopped before I could've bumped into her.

"Izumi, why did you stop?" She didn't answer and I was becoming worried. I then looked past her and stared at the scene before me. I was shocked to all my senses. A split second later, Izumi gasped.

Kouji's POV

I heard footsteps coming downstairs so I tried to pull myself away from Netto, but I couldn't. He had me in a good grip and something in me just wanted to keep kissing him. I felt his tongue starting to roam my mouth and I really tried to stop him but with no prevail. I then heard a girl gasped which made pull away from Netto quickly. We both turned to Izumi and I was shocked to my senses to see Takuya right behind her!

This can't be happening to me! What will Takuya think of this? What should I do? Should I just explain everything or just run away? What if they don't believe me when I try to explain? Something in me told me that I had lost Takuya forever. Thanks to my stupid ex. I then heard Izumi shrieked at my ex and snapped me out of my panicked head.

"YOU! I THOUGHT WE TOLD YOU TO LEAVE FOREVER! WE NEVER WANTED TO SEE YOU AGAIN! SO WHY ARE YOU BACK HERE?" She screamed with such force that I think I felt a tremor move the house. I then heard running footsteps downstairs and saw Kouichi stood there gaping. Could this possibly get any worse?

"Well I just wanted Kouji back." said Netto calmly. How can he be so calm at a time like this? And then something rang in my head on what he had just said.

"What makes you think I want you back? You're the one who left me and I am so glad that you did leave me!"

"Now why is that? Is it because of that guy over there?" He pointed to someone that was standing in the doorway of the kitchen. I followed his finger's direction and saw that he was pointing at Takuya.

"Do you love him now? Are you boyfriends or something?" I can tell that he was starting to get mad. And I knew that I didn't have an answer to his question. Should I say it?

"Hey! I don't think you have the right to know that!" shouted Kouichi. He saved me once again. I guess brothers are good for helping you out at times like this. I then stared at Takuya for about a second and saw that he was still shocked.

"I think I do have a right!" shouted Netto. "I think Kouji doesn't belong to him!" Who the fuck does he think he is? My parients or something? Then I just started to get mad.

"Well you don't have a right! I don't love you anymore! FACE THE FACT! I LOVE TAKUYA NOW!" Everyone stood there gaping at me. I was starting to wonder why they were staring at me until I just realized why. I had just said I love Takuya. Holy shit... I can't deal with this now! Takuya will surely hate me...I pushed Netto out of my way and ran out the back door. As I neared the fence, I was able to jump it.

I felt tears starting to sting my eyes and my sight was starting to get blurry. Takuya will hate me forever...

* * *

Sharp23: Sorry for making this chapter so short! But I have a lot of work to do for me sake! Please review!  



	9. Thoughts

A little statement to my reviewers.

Anonymous: Glad you loved it!

Diamond Sapphire: I try to update as soon as I can but I have a lot of projects to do but I'll try really hard.

takuya: thanks for reviewing (all I can think of since you keep saying the same thing)

Millikiko: Netto annoys you? O.o amazing…..

Stephanie: A new reviewer! Yay! Glad you're interested.

Insane Pyro Girl: Hmm…I'm going to take your soda and drink it! Hope it doesn't make me fat though!

KellyQ: glad you thought it was cool!

Sharp23: I might not update for a while because of my stupid teachers who gave me a lot of projects. But oh well. (looks around) Apparently, Takuya and Kouji aren't here...wonder where they are...anyway...time for me stuff! I don't own digimon frontier or any other season. I will never own them in my lifetime but maybe i will in the next!

**Warning: This is a yaoi fic which means boy x boy. I don't know how many times I have to say that to you but I'm going to shut up now and I hope you all remember my warning in future chapters!**

* * *

The Love Potion by Sharp23

Kouichi's POV

Now where could Kouji be possible be running off to? It wasn't such a good idea to run off like that after he had just said that he loves Takuya but his choice. I was in the Living Room with Takuya sitting on the couch while Izumi and Netto were still in the kitchen still arguing with each other. I sighed to myself, wondering when their argument would finally be put to a rest. I looked over at Takuya and saw that he was a bit sad and kinda depressed. I thought to myself that we can't just be sitting here doing nothing. I went over to Takuya and nudged him a bit to get his attention. He looked over to me and I gave a soft smile in return.

"Wanna go find Kouji?" I'm hoping that he would say yes. It's not good for them both to be like this forever.

"Sure. But shouldn't we wait for Izumi?" Should we wait for her...hmm...I went over to the kitchen doorway and saw them still arguing. I think it's best if we leave them here. I went back to Takuya to answer his question.

"Nah, it looks like their argument is never going to end. Let's go." He seemed to agree with me.

"But where are we supposed to find him? This city is big with lots of hiding spots."

"Why would you think he's hiding?" He gave a confused look.

"I don't think he's hiding."

"Well you said hiding spots so you must think he's hiding. Just tell me the truth."

"I'm just...well...maybe...he's hiding because he said he loves me. What am I supposed to say in return?" He looked down and sighed.

"Tell me, what do you feel for him in return? Do you love him or do you not feel the same way?"

"I do feel something for him, but I don't know if it's love or not..."

"I'm sure you'll find out soon enough. But for now, let's go look for him." He nodded. He stood up from the couch and we started to walk out of the house. I hope that Izumi won't be mad at us for leaving her with him.

Kouji's POV

I sighed and looked up at the night sky. It was so dark that I can barely see a thing. I somehow arrived at the park for some reason. Don't know how I got there but I started to climb up a tree that was in the middle of the park. I layed myself on one of the branches and began to relax. Thoughts of what happened today had suddenly rushed into my head. Netto had came and I said I loved Takuya and ran off here. But why did I run off? Could it possible that I'm afraid of being rejected? Possibly...

I layed my head on the tree behind and started to drift asleep. Will they look for me...

Izumi's POV

"This is ridiculous! Will you just leave us alone!" I sceamed at the unflinching boy.

"Bah...no need to scream. If you really want me out so badly, you should say it in a kind way." Grrrrrrrrrrrr. Who does this guy think he is? The king of manners or something?

"How about you shut up and fricking leave? And I don't think you have the right to tell me to say it in a kind way!"

"Beh. You should really change your attitude towards others." GRRRRRRRRRRRR. I am so getting pissed off at this guy. "Hey, you should do something about that vein popping out of your head." Oh this guy is definitely getting it now. And since there was no one here to see me do anything...wait...

I walked out of the kitchen and into the living room to see Kouichi and Takuya gone. They must've gone on their search for Kouji. This is my lucky day indeed. I went back into the Kitchen and saw him just relaxing. This will be fun. I took out a knife from a drawer nearby and started to walk closer to him. His eyes were like this now OO.

* * *

Sharp23: Gomen for the short chapter again! Anyway, you think that Izumi stabbed him? R and R  



	10. Searching

Sharp23: Wow...its been a long time since I've updated...I wonder who would even review it. o.o;

Takuya: Um...I can't answer that...

Sharp23: Of course you can't...

Takuya: Was that an insult?

Sharp23: No...weirdo. Anyway, I would like to say hi to the readers of this chapter and I hope that you guys review! If any of you even remember the story!

* * *

The Love Potion by Sharp23

Izumi's POV

"Hey Netto! I have something for you!" I turned to face him while holding that special something behind my back.

"Really...and what is it?" I can tell that he didn't care as he was just looking around the kitchen for something. Well then I'll make him care.

"It's a knife that I'm going to use to slit your throat." I smiled evilly at him. But he didn't seem to change his attitude.

"Oh really? Then I guess after you kill me you're going to have to go to jail for murder. But I'm sure you don't want that do you?" Damn...this guy was smart. I put the knife back into the cabinet and faced him once again.

"Will you just leave already?" He nodded at me. "Well what the hell do you want?" He gave a smirk.

"What do you think? I mean, you should know since you tried to stop me from obtaining it." Yes...this guy had a very weird way with words.

"You mean Kouji right?" He rolled his eyes before nodding at me. "Don't roll your eyes at me. How am I supposed to know smartass?" He turned to face me fully. I guess I got his attention but I didn't know what I did to gain that.

"First of all, you should know. And second, don't even try to diss me." He said in a kinda girly way.

"Why not? You afraid brunette?" He glared at me.

"Let's get started then."

Takuya's POV

"So Kouichi, you know where to look for him first?" I said as we walked around the neighborhood with some flashlights. He nodded.

"Nope, but there's a good chance we might find him at one of his hanging spots like the tree." I nodded agreeingly. He started to walk ahead of me but I stopped him when I had gently laid my hand on his shoulder.

"Wait, should we split up?" He nodded with a fright.

"No way! Who knows what happens in the streets and alleys at night time! There could be murderers and rapers!" Okay...Kouichi sure was protective of himself and others.

"If you say so." We began our search for Kouji. I just hope that he's okay.

Kouji's POV

Damn it. Why did I run away from my house? I mused about my thoughts as I sat in my tree where I usually hang out. Oh yeah, it was because I had just said I loved Takuya. I can't belive I said that out loud! And it was all his fault! Why did he even come to my house?

Who does he think he is? Thinks he can just come back and expect me to be back with him. Well that's not going to happen. I took a look at my watch and pressed the little glow in the dark button to see that it was almost midnight.

Should I go home or stay out here? I felt a gust blow by me. I began to shiver a bit so I buttoned up my blue overshirt. (A/N If it was an overshirt...don't really know) I slowly began to relax into the tree and slowly began to be overtaken by sleep.

Izumi's POV

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?" I screamed at him so loud that the entire block could've heard me.

"I SAID THAT YOU WERE SOME STUPID BLONDE WHO HAS NO FRIENDS AT ALL!" Pfft. Was that supposed to hurt me?

"WELL YOUR A STUPID BRUNETTE FOR EVEN TRYING TO COME BACK HERE AND GET BACK WITH KOUJI YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING!" I swear! What will it take for this guy to leave?

Kouichi's POV

"Kouichi! We looked almost everywhere in the city! He's nowhere to be found..." Sounds like he's beginning to get a little tired of all the running around.

"So, are you saying that you're giving up on looking for Kouji? Well if you are-" I was interrupted when Takuya spoke up.

"No Kouichi. I'm not going to give up looking for him but can we take a short break? We've been running around for half an hour now and I feel like my legs are about to come off." I chuckled at that last statement. I nodded and we sat down in a nearby bench in the park. I sighed while leaning back into the bench. It was cold and the wind was blowing quite hard. Kouji, where can you be?

There was silence between us both that was beginning to get uncomfortable. I began to look around the park we were in and noticed that the lights in the park weren't so bright. I sighed again and looked up to the moon. It was shining brightly tonight.

"Why are you sighing to much?" I began to speak while still looking at the moon.

"I'm just wondering where Kouji could be. It's not like him to run off like that."

"Yeah...but at least I know how he feels about me." I blinked a bit.

"You...heard what he said?"

"Yep." So Takuya heard after all.

"Tell me this Takuya. Do you feel the same way for him?" I turned way from the moon to see what he would say.

"I'll know when we find him." Okay...I turned back to the moon and began to stare at it. I decided to look where the moon's rays was most at and followed it from the moon to a certain tree. I saw something blue so I squinted my eyes a bit to try and get a better look. As soon as I did, I could tell that it was Kouji

"Look! It's Kouji!" I took off from the bench and headed for the tree.

* * *

Sharp23: Well you can call this short or long. Don't know which fits you but review please!  



	11. Finally Happy

Sharp23: Well I think it's about time I should finish this story! I should hit myself for keeping you guys wait for so long for this last chapter but I'll try and make it as long as possible! This will be the last chapter for this story so please don't give me a review saying update soon! I might make a sequel but that depends on what's in store for me.

Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own Digimon or its characters nor I will ever be even if I wish to. Warning is that obviously its yaoi so if you don't like, leave.

* * *

Kouichi's POV

"Look! It's Kouji!" I ran over to him wondering why he was in the tree in the first place. I turned back a second to see Takuya following close behind. I could sense that Kouji was surprised to see us but then again, so was I.We were finally next to the tree. I panted hard along with Takuya as I was surprised on how far away the tree was.

"Kouji, you have a bit of explaining to do." I said with a bit of exasperation. Suddenly, he jumped down right in front of me which caused me to stutter back. "Watch where you're jumping bro!"

"Sorry," he replied. I smiled sweetly at him, "There's nothing to be sorry about bro." I gave him a thumbs up along with my nice smile. I looked over to my side to see Takuya a bit nervous as Kouji was! I guess everyone's nervous today! Actually it's nite time so I should say everyone's nervous tonight... (A/N: Let's just leave Kouichi here to his thoughts...)

Takuya's POV

I placed my hands in my pocket so Kouji wouldn't know I was nervous. I mean, I'm shaking as if it's -32 degrees out here! I opened my mouth up a bit to speak but Kouji started talking. This gives me an excuse to keep me quiet.

"Sorry I ran away guys. I was just... overwhelmed with what was happening at the house. I mean, I didn't expect my ex-boyfriend to show up all of a sudden and to have Izumi and him aruging like there's no tomorrow!"

"It's all right Kouji," I answered trying to have my voice calm down. "The moon is bright tonight, wouldn't you guys agree?" I stared at Kouichi a bit surprised and scared.

"Boy Kouichi, you sure know how to say random things at random times. But yeah, the moon is bright tonight." I chuckled to myself. I turned back to Kouji. "Hey Kouji, if you don't mind, can I ask you something?"

He seemed hesistant to answer but I think he found the courage to answer. "Sure, you can ask me anything Takuya." Great! This is my chance to ask him why he said he loved me. "Well my question is why did you say you loved me at the house?"

Kouji's POV

Oh man! Did he have to ask that question as soon as he found me? Should I lie or should I just tell him the truth? Ugh... this much thinking is hurting my brain...

"I said I loved you Takuya because... because..." God! Why can't I say it! I looked at his eyes, his beautiful chocolate eyes. I feel as if they can peer throught my soul. I sighed mentally to myself. I'll just say it openly and wait for his response.

"I said that because I really do Takuya. I don't know why or when I've started feeling this way towards you but I can't help it." There! I've finally said it! But what's his response going to be? Will he feel the same or will he jsut say we're just friends and nothing more?

"How about we go home first?" questioned Kouichi. "It's starting to get really cold and I want to make sure Izumi or your ex-boyfriend of yours don't mess up our house." I turned to Kouichi with eyes saying 'thanks for interrupting this conversation of ours!' "All right fine, you can answer me later Takuya if you want to." We started to head towards the house in quietness. Well actually not quietness since Kouichi kept mumbling to himself every minute or so.

We arrived at the house in about 10 minutes or so. Kouichi seemed very hesitant to enter the house. "Bro, is there something wrong?"

"No, no nothing is wrong. I'm just worried if the house will look wrecked when we go in. Why don't you go in first Takuya?"

"Does it look like I have the key to the house Kou?" Kouichi took time to think. "Kouichi... NO! I don't have THE key to your HOUSE!"

"All right, all right! No need to scream!" I sighed to myself on these idiots. Kouichi took the key from his pocket and unlocked the door. He opened it very slowly...very slowly...

"Will you just open the door Kouichi!" He opened it so fast it hit the wall and closed on us. "Not that fast numbskull." I heard Takuya chuckle. It made me feel a bit happy in made me feel warm. Kouichi finally opened the door slowly and took a peek inside. I sighed. I pushed Kouichi in following Takuya. I didn't want any interruptions if one were to arise from Takuya.

"Hey! Why'd you push me for man?"

"I didn't want any more... never mind..." Too long to answer him anyway. I closed the door behind us and we all looked aroundthe house.

"Weird," said Kouichi, "The house looks as if it had a new make over or something. And it doesn't look messed up or wrecked!" I knew it wouldn't be destoryed. Although things do seem quiet in here.

"Where's Izumi and Netto?"

"I don't know," answered Taky, "but let's check the kitchen." We went into the kitchen as said and found Izumi and Netto playing cards. Now I wasn't expecting this so I kinda panicked a bit.

"Uh... what are you guys doing?" Izumi and Netto turned their faces towards us. "Oh, we're just doing contests to see who's better! We already did on who can clean the most stuff in the house and I won! And now we're doing a poker contest and I don't think I'm doing so well..."

"Of course you don't." Answered Netto. "You're hardly winning at all!" Izumi turned back to Netto and gace him an intimidating face but it hardly fazed him at all. "So, I guess you found Kouji." Netto waved sweetly at me. I then felt an arm go round' me and pull me aganist someone.

"Don't think you'll get him now. Him and I are bfs now." said Takuya with strong pride along with my blushing. "You guys are boyfriends now? That's cool."

"Wait, didn't you say he wanted Kouji back for yourself?" asked Izumi. "I did say that but I didn't mean it. And I only came here cause Kouichi said he'd pay me for pulling this kind of stunt." We all turned to Kouichi with very mad faces.

"Hey! I didn't tell you to tell them!" He ran upstairs to his room very quickly. I looked at Takuya questiongly. He then let me go while blushing himself.

"Come on Izumi! Are we going to finish this card game or not?" Izumi turned back to their game reluctantly. "Takuya, does this mean you feel the same as I do?" I waited for his response.

"Yep. I do feel the same way Kouji." We both looked at each other as I felt both of us move closer to each other. Our lips met with a warm kiss. I felt as if my heart was finally happy. Actually, I think both Takuya and I are finally happy together.

* * *

Sharp23: How was that for a last chapter? Hope you enjoyed this story! 


End file.
